The present disclosure relates generally to electronics packaging, and, in particular, to low-cost packaging systems and apparatuses for shipment and storage of electronic modules.
As manufacturers have sought to create highly integrated electronic modules, for example multi-chip modules (MCMs), difficulties in developing packaging to ship and store such electronic modules have arisen. Complex microelectronic circuits and electronic contact pins can be extremely sensitive to environmental effects, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) and jostling occurring during shipment. To support maintenance and upgrades of electronics in the field, e.g., a computer system at any worldwide customer location, customized packaging may be employed that is designed to reduce the risk of damage to an electronic module in transit and while stored in inventory. High-end electronic modules, costing tens of thousands of dollars per module, are typically packaged for shipment and storage in elaborate packaging, such as a metallic carrying case packed with custom cut foam inserts form fitted to an interior tray holding the electronic module in place. While such elaborate packaging systems may appear impressive, they are often heavy and complex to manufacture, resulting in high manufacturing, shipping, and storage costs. The interior tray typically makes contact with the electronic contact pins of the electronic module, which can lead to pin damage on insertion and removal of the electronic module. Additionally, relying on direct contact between large foam blocks and the electronic module for stability may result in damage if the package is dropped or inverted during shipping.
In order meet the environmental requirements for shipping electronic modules with minimal risk of damage, improved packaging designs are needed. Moreover, such designs should be inexpensive relative to the value of the contents shipped within the packaging, thus increasing profitability. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for low-cost electronic module packaging systems and apparatuses.